Peeta Mellark volontaire
by princessedusahara
Summary: Et si Primerose Everdeen n'avait pas été moissonnée ? Et si Peeta s'était porté volontaire? La soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger games se serait passée bien différemment ... Katniss/Peeta (Les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent tous à Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Voici ma fiction sur Hunger games où c'est notre petit Peeta Mellark qui va se porter volontaire le jours de la ù cela ne seras pas sans conséquences.J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : La moisson<strong>

Je me dirigeais vers la grande place où se déroule la moisson des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, en compagnie de ma soeur Prim. Nous nous étions faites « belles » pour l'occasion ; Prim avait revêtu la jupe et le chemisier blanc que je portais le jour de ma première moisson, et moi une robe bleue qui appartenait autrefois à ma mère. Si jamais l'une de nous deux devait être choisie, nous devions être présentables devant les caméras du Capitole. Comme d'habitude, à cette période-là, les pacificateurs avaient monté une estrade et des écrans géants sur le mur. En temps normal, ce lieu servait aux remises de médailles lors des décès ou aux exécutions publiques suite à un crime, comme le vol ou le braconnage. Mais ce jour-là, au-dessus de la scène, un panneau affichait fièrement le discours déclaré par le fondateur de cette boucherie le jour des premiers Hunger Games « Vive Panem, vive les Hunger games et puisse la chance vous êtes favorable ».

Les Hunger games sont des jeux ayant lieu une fois par an et où la règle est simple : tuer ou se faire tuer. Ils ont été crées suite à la révolte des districts et après la destruction du district treize par le capitole. Et depuis ce jour, chaque année, un tribut femelle et un tribut mâle âgés de douze à dix-huit ans sont tirés au sort parmi les douze districts. Dans certains de ceux-ci tels que le un et le deux, participer aux jeux est un honneur dans la famille. Chez nous, c'est devenu la porte vers la mort. Nous sommes donc des enfants libres jusqu'au jour où nous atteignons nos douze ans.

Il s'agit de la première moisson de Prim, puisqu'elle a atteint l'âge fatal hier, s'en est suivi une journée de larmes et de supplications. Nous nous enregistrons devant le registre, les pacificateurs prélèvent une goutte de notre sang puis nous nous dirigeons notre rang respectif. Dans la grande sphère de verre contenant le nom des des filles éligibles, un seul papier porte le nom de Prim et vingt-et-un, le mien. Toutefois, je ne m'en plains pas pour autant : Gale, mon seul et meilleur ami, en a plus de quarante à cause des tesseraes qu'il a pris (le nombre de fois qu'il a accepté que son nom soit écrit en échange d'une ration de blé et d'huile). Parfois, la pauvreté et la faim peuvent pousser les gens à faire des sacrifices. Nous le savons mieux que quiconque.

Après avoir rejoint le rang des filles de seize ans, j'observe les deux sphères de verres posées sur la scène, chacune contenant le nom de nos prochains tributs. La cérémonie commence par le long discours du maire à propos du traité de trahison suivi d'une vidéo du Capitole sur le même thème. L'hôtesse, une certaine Effie à la tenue excentrique - vêtements rose fushia et talons aiguille de dix centimètres - s'exclama avec un fort et détestable accent du Capitole :

- Bienvenue, bienvenue ! L'heure est venue de choisir le courageux garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui représenteront le district douze aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger games. Et comme toujours, les dames d'abord !

Elle plongea sa main dans l'urne et réfléchit quelques instants avant d'arrêter son choix sur l'un des papiers :

- Laura Jimber ! annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Ma première réaction fut le soulagement de savoir que ni mon nom, ni celui de de Prim n'ait été choisi. Mais il s'estompa vite à la vue de la maigre petite fille brune aux grands yeux vert effrayés qui s'avançait sur l'estrade. La pauvre Laura était une amie de ma sœur et n'avait aucune chance de survivre dans les jeux.

Effie passa ensuite à la boule des garçons :

- Jordanie Mellark!

Je sursautai à l'annonce du nom de Mellark. Un jeune homme blond, probablement à sa dernière année d'éligibilité, s'avança vers l'estrade, le visage grave. Quand soudain …

- Je suis volontaire.

J'eus à peine le temps de reconnaître cette vois quand je le vis, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, mais son visage était plus juvénile. Il se tenait là, sur l'estrade, sa chemise et son pantalon blanc fraîchement repassés et son regard d'azur traversé par la haine.

Ce même garçon, qui a sauvé ma vie et celle de ma famille quelques années auparavant, va partir vers une mort certaine et je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le remercier.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?questionna l'hôtesse avec excitation

- Peeta. Peeta Mellark, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tu t'es porté volontaire pour ton frère ? demanda-t-elle

Je soupirai. Effie avait toujours le don de m'exaspérer. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir de ce genre de situation ?

Il acquiesça, lui lançant au passage un regard noir. Puis il y eut un grand bruit. Haymitch Abernathy, ancien gagnant des jeux ayant sombré dans l'alccol, venait de tomber de la scène mais réussit à se relever de justesse.

- Regardez ce gamin, balbutia-il, il a… il a des tripes ce gosse.

Puis il repartit dans un sommeil profond comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Un peu gênée, Effie reprit d'un ton bien moins enjoué :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, faites un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Peeta Mellark !

Je posai mes trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche sur mes lèvres et les tendis vers lui avec détermination, vieille tradition de notre district en guise de respect. Quelques audacieux reprirent mon geste et bientôt, je fus imitée par toutes les personnes présentes sur la place.

Les tributs se serrèrent la main et pénétrèrent dans l'autel de justice. Je rejoignis Gale qui, n'ayant plus à subir de moisson, est voué à travailler à la mine. Je pourrais être heureuse que ma sœur, lui et moi n'ayons pas été tirés au sort, mais l'irrépressible envie de voir Peeta et de le remercier était plus forte. Je dis à Prim de rentrer à la maison et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. C'était sans compter sur Gale.

- Où vas-tu Catnip ?

Je pouvais lire l'incompréhension sur son visage

- Il faut que je le voie. .

- Ce fils de boulanger ? Mais tu ne le connais même pas !

Ignorant sa réponse, je me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé en direction de l'autel de justice.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de cette réédition de "Peeta Mellark volontaire". Pour ce qui avez déjà lu cette fiction avant que ne la supprime, je vous ai tout expliqué dans la partis "Bio" dans ma fiche auteur.<p>

Nouvelle réédition veut dire aussi beta reader. **Siolka **que j'ai la chance de connaitre en chair et en os , ma proposé son aide que j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Encore merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à écrire une review ou à me poser des questions en message privée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Reviens

**Voilà le second chapit****re**** de cet **** fi****ction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : « Reviens »<strong>

Le chemin jusqu'à l'autel de justice me paru durer une éternité alors qu'en réalité il ne m'insupportait que dix minutes. J'entendis chacun de mes pas sur le sol mal goudronné sous mes chaussures noires pas très épaisses. Enfin, j'arrive devant la grande porte de métal, une boule se forme dans mon ventre, si je ne vais pas le voir maintenant, je le regretterai pour toujours. Un pacificateur que je ne connais pas me fit rentrer dans une salle d'attente. La salle avait été peinte d'un gris presque noire et il y avait quelques chaises en plastique à l'intérieur, toutes plus usagées les unes que les autres : Combien de personne s'était assise là en attendant de voir leur enfant envoyé à la mort. La salle était étonnamment vide, pourtant Peeta est toujours entouré d'amis au lycée. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Ses deux frères sortirent affichant un visage encore choqué. Jordan a pleuré, il a les yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes. Son père lutte pour ne pas pleurer et sa mère qui me fixe de ses yeux de glace et n'a voie pas l'ombre d'un quelconques sentiment. Puis un pacificateur me fit entrer dans la pièce où était Peeta. Cette salle est complètement différente de l'autre, beaucoup plus colorée. Elle est recouverte de tissu blanc et un canapé en velours rouge comme le sang, trônait au centre de la pièce. La lumière arrivant d'une petite fenêtre ne rendit pourtant pas la pièce lumineuse ou chaleureuse. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et il se retourna. Il me regarda étonné la bouche grande ouverte, pendant que moi j'observais chaque centimètre de son corps. Je pourrais l'observer pendants des heures : ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus comme des soladites et sa magnifique musculature qu'il s'est forgé à force de porté des sacs de farine de cinquante kilos. Le pacificateur me ramena à la réalité.

_ Vous avez cinq minutes.

Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette situation. Moi face à lui, dans cette pièce qui n'est pas du tout accueillante. Je me mis à rougir.

_ Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurai espéré voir, dit-il dans un souffle

_ Et pourtant, je suis là .Répondis-je avec sourire timide .

_ Katniss, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis que j'ai cinq ans, lors de nôtre premiers jours d'école tu as chanté la chanson de la vallée et depuis ce jours, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Finit-il tout essoufflé.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il avait dit sa sans respirer une seule fois. Le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureuse le jour où il m'a lancé ces deux miches de pain vient de m'annoncer qu'il m'aime aussi, et il part vers la mort. Je suis bouche bée et je me sentis rougir. Je décide de lui donner cet objet que je tiens fermement dans la poche ma robe bleu, pour changer de sujet.

_ Les tributs ont le droit de gardé un objet de leur district dans l'arène, dis-je simplement en lui donnant l'objet.

Je lui tends la petite broche en or. C'est un oiseau qui tient une flèche dans son bec, il n'est accroché que par les ailes et la queue sur un anneau en or. Il prit l'objet et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts.

_ C'est un geai moqueur, lui expliquai-je, il est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. Ma mère me l'a donnée le jour de ma première moisson, pour qu'il puisse me protégé et je voudrais que tu le portes dans l'arène. Il te protégera aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, surprise par cet élan d'affection, je me raidi, mais lorsque que je croisais son regard je me détendis, ce n'est pas le regard remplit de haine et de détermination que j'ai vu sur scène, mais un regard plein de tristesse. Mes yeux d'argent s'attardaient sur ses fines lèvres. Mon dieu, j'ai tellement envie qu'elle se pose sur les miennes.

_ Merci. Dit-il dans un sanglot.

Je le remerciais à mon tour.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris ce à quoi je faisait référence.

_ Ce jour, quand ont avaient onze ans, tu m'a lancé ces deux miches de pains, ne me mens pas je sais que tu à fait exprès de les brûler.

_ Tu t'en souviens encore ?

_ On n'oublie jamais la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie. Lui répondis-je dans un murmure.

Un silence s'installa.

_ Tu peux t'en sortir vivant.

Phrase que je pensais vraiment.

Il détourna le regard, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le sol quelques secondes avant de parcourir le mur à sa droite. Il ne semblais apparemment pas d'accord avec mon affirmation précédente.

_ Je t'ai déjà vu porter des sacs de farine pesant plus de cinquante kilos et l'année dernière tu as été deuxième à la compétition de lutte du lycée, mais je suis sûres que tu as laissé gagner ton frère, par respect.

J'argumentais tant bien que mal. S'il partait avec la certitude de mourir c'était évident qu'il n'en reviendrais pas vivant. Et il n'était pas questions qu'il s'en aille pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Il sourit. Peut-être est-il de nouveau confiant.

_ Promet-moi de revenir vivant.

Ma voix se fit plus suppliante que je ne le souhaitait.

_ Je te le promets.

Un nouveau sourire.

Un pacificateur, dans son horrible uniforme blanc et moulant lui donnant un air de cafard, arriva et m'arracha à lui.

_ Reviens !

Ce fut le dernier mot que j'eus dit qu'on ferme la porte. Une fois dehors toutes les larmes de mon corps sortirent d'un coup car je les avais retenus depuis trop longtemps. Une question tourne dans ma tête. Pourquoi, quand il m'a avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, je n'ai pas réagi en lui disant que je les partageais ? Résultat, il part vers une mort certaine sans savoir si oui ou non je partage ses sentiments.

Une mort certaine ? Non, je l'ai persuadé de survivre, je lui ai à nouveau demandée : Il reviendra.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà,voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à posté une review ( qu'elle soit positive ou négative, tous commentaire est constructif) ou à me poser des questions en PM.****Je m'excuse pour l'attente que je vous fait subir surtout que cet fictions est une rééditions, mais en dehors de l'écriture j'ai beaucoup de travaille à faire au lycée et je trouve ça normal de faire passer mes études avant mes loisirs.  
><strong>

**Merci et surtout rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous au district 12

**Salut les gens ! Je vous poste le chapitre 3 plus vite que prévu , mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis actuellement en vacance donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour me consacré à ma fiction même si j'ai beaucoup de travail à cause du lycée .**

** Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Et merci à ce qui on mit des reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Rendez-vous au district douze! <strong>

Sur le chemin du retour, je sentis en moi un mélange de différentes émotions en même temps. De la joie,parce que je fus heureuse qu'il partage mes sentiments. De la colère, à l'évidence, je n'ai pas profité de cet instant pour lui dire que je l'aime de la même manière que la sienne, j'ai loupé une occasion qui ne se reproduira peut-être pas. Mais surtout, de la peur car je n'ai qu'une seule chance sur vingt-quatre de le revoir vivant. Le chemin du retour fut assez rapide: je courais pour m'éloigner au maximum de ce qui l'avais arrachés à moi. J'entrai dans la petite maison que j'occupais avec Prim et ma mère. Certes elle était petite, mais je m'y sentais bien. Je vis ma sœur sur le canapé en train de regarder la rediffusion des moissons. Les tributs des districts Un et Deux étaient effrayants et le tribut masculin du deux s'était porté volontaire, à surveiller. La tribut du Cinq était rousse avec un air de renard, à se méfier. Dans le Onze, un colosse de dix-huit ans et une fillette de douze ans avaient été moissonné, pas trop de danger mais prudence tout de même. Je ne fis pas attention aux autres tributs jusqu'à la rediffusion de nôtre district où je fus plus attentive. Je revis Laura allant sur scène et tremblant de tout son corps. Le frère de Peeta allant sur scène. Lui, se portant volontaire, son regard déterminé et plein de haine. Lorsque je fis le geste de nôtre district, les caméras furent braquées sur moi. Je pense que si on pouvait tuer quelqu'un du regard, les personnes devant seraient déjà mortes. Après la rediffusion je mangeais et allai me coucher. Le lendemain, ma sœur et moi allèrent en cours normalement. Les professeurs ne nous parlaient pas des Hunger games, alors que dans les couloirs l'acte de Peeta faisaient partis de toutes les conversations. Moi je restais dans mon coin avec Gale à parler de tout et de rien, de tout sauf de «ça» en fait. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur les sentiments que j'avais pour Peeta et pour cette fois où il m'a sauvé. Pourquoi? Parce que même si Gale est mon meilleur ami, je connais son avis sur les gens de la ville. Le soir en rentrant des cours, comme à nôtre habitude, nous partîmes chasser dans les bois à la frontière du district. Cependant, je pressais plus Gale que d'habitude pour rentrer, il le remarqua.

_ Qu'est-ce passe Cat'nip? Pourquoi tu veux vite rentrée au district?, dit-il étonné.

_ Il y a la parade des tributs ce soir, dis-je inconsciemment.

_ Et alors? Il ne comprenait pas. Pas étonnant je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à cette mise à mort.

_ Cette année, nos tributs ont une chance de gagner, je n'ai pas envie de raté le début de la parade.

La vérité est que j'ai surtout envie de voir comment les stylistes ont mis Peeta en valeur.

_ C'est bizarre, d'habitude tu vas voir les Hunger games car que nous sommes obligés de les visionner, mais cette année juste parce ce que ce garçon y participe, tu as envie de les voir.

Je ne réponds rien. Après avoir vendu mes prises à la plaque je rejoins ma sœur sur la grande place et le défilé commença. Je ne fais pas attention aux onze premiers chars. Je veux voir mon garçon des pains. Lorsque le chariot du Douze arrive, je suis impressionné par le travaille des stylistes. Les deux tributs sont de vrai torches humaines, Peeta a une combinaison moulante qui lui font ressortir ses muscles de son corps. Il est tellement beau. Les gens du Capitole crient en cœur «DOUZE! DOUZE! DOUZE!».Cette année le district le plus pauvre de Panem est sorti du lot. La parade se termine. En rentrant chez moi, je me remémore la scène que je viens de voir. C'était l'une des dernières fois que je voyais Peeta sourire. Trois jours plus tard, je vis les notes de ceux qu'on envoyent à l'abattoir. Les carrières ont eu entre huit et dix. Les tributs des districts Trois, Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf, Dix, Tresh le tribut mâle du Onze et Laura ont eu entre trois et six. Rue a eu un sept, ce qui est pas mal pour un tribut venant d'un district pauvre. Peeta, quand lui a eu la meilleur note cette année, un onze. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a présenté aux juges mais cette note a été rarement obtenue dans les années passées, et c'est la première fois qu'un tribut du Douze l'obtient. Le seul inconvénient est qu'une note trop élevé rapporte des mentors mais aussi des ennemis au sein des participants.

Le lendemain, je suis allé en cours normalement. Le soir, je me rendis sur la grande place pour les interviews. L'hymne de Panem retentit et les interviews commencent. Les tributs du Un sont vraiment narcissique, surtout la pimbêche blonde qui sert de tribut femelle. Ceux du Deux me font peur avant même d'être dans l'arène. Les tributs des districts Trois à Dix ne me font aucun effet. Tresh n'a pas répondu aux questions de César. Rue a donné des infos «croustillantes»-comme le disait César- sur ce qui c'est passé pendants les entraînements, en évitant toutes les questions de celui-ci. Laura raconta sa vie au district. Prim a pleuré pendant tout son interview. Quand c'est le tour de Peeta, je me tais pendant ses dix précieuses petites minutes et l'observe pour ne jamais oublier ce visage, que je vois sûrement pour la dernière fois avant sa mise à mort.

**PDV Peeta**

Je m'avance sur la scène avec le sourire, quand César m'appelle tout en pensant à elle. Elle qui est venu à moi, alors que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui parler. Je porte fièrement la petite broche en or sur ma veste. César me pose la première question.

_ Alors Peeta, je vais te posé LA question que tous le monde se t'es-tu porté volontaire à la place de ton frère?

Je savais qu'il me poserait cette question et comme je n'ai rien à cacher, je lui dis la vérité.

_ Pour fuir ma famille. J'aurais pu me porté volontaire les années précédente mais je voulais le faire pour quelqu'un de ma famille.

Je dis cela avec tristesse.

_ C'est un acte courageux que tu as fait, de plus tu es le premier volontaire de ton district en soixante- quatorze ans. Jordan est venu te voir?

_ Oui et il était tellement choqué qu'il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot.

_ Ah, je vois. Dis-moi Peeta, un beau jeune homme comme toi a sûrement une petite-amie?

Instinctivement, je mets ma main sur la broche. Pourquoi il me pose cette question? Je ne peux pas dire que Katniss et ma petite-amie sans savoir si oui ou non , elle possède les même sentiments pour moi. Je sais ce que je vais répondre.

_ Non, répondis-je timidement.

_ Il y a au moins une fille qui te plaît?,Dit-il avec un gros sourire.

_ Oui,répondis avec le même ton que tout-à-l'heure.

_ Elle venu te voir?

Il est vraiment obligé de savoir ça? C'est ma vie privé quand même.

_ Oui et je lui aie promis de revenir. Pour elle.

_ Tu veux lui adressée un dernier message?

A ce moment, je fis face à la caméra la plus proche.

_ Katniss! Tu connais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Rendez-vous à la gare du district douze, dis-je déterminé.

Je ne regrette en aucun cas mes paroles et je quitte la scène.

**Fin PDV Peeta**

_ Je serai là.

Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas j'ai besoin de me dire ces paroles. C'est une promesse que je fais pour lui et pour moi même.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors sa vous à plus? Que ce soit le cas ou pas je vous invite à poster une petite review ou à m'envoyer toutes vous questions ( si vous en avez) par message privée.<br>**


	4. Chapitre 4: Amour et Jeux

**Voilà les gens! Je poste le chapitre 4 . Je sais que vous allez le remarquer , je me suis lâché sur ce chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. J'arrête le blabla. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Le commencement des jeux<strong>

Le lendemain des interviews, je pars en forêt avec Gale parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le lancement des Jeux de la faim et chaque année nous n'avons pas court à cet période la. Depuis quelques jours, Gale a un comportement étrange. Quand il me regarde, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Quand il me parle, le ton qu'il emploie est froid. Je sais qu'il est en colère. En temps normal, quand des enfants de la ville sont moissonnés, Gale est d'humeur plus joyeuse car les enfants de la ville n'ont pas à prendre de tesserae ,de plus ,tout comme moi, Gale déteste le Capitole. Mais là, j'ai la forte l'impression que cette colère m'est directement adressé et je vois bien qu'il m'en veut pour quelque chose .Seulement, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver à ce point, donc je me tais toute la matinée n'ayant pas envie de me disputer avec lui .Je préfère penser à Peeta qui rentre dans l'arène dans quelques heures. Les jeux commencent cette après-midi et j'ai envie de voir leur lancement en direct ( pour une fois) . Nous rentrons vers midi. Une fois devant chez je lui demande:

_ Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi?

Ma question semble le surprendre car il sursaute mais il me répond sur la défensive:

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère c'est contre lui.

Quoi? Il est en colère contre Peeta alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas? Je fis comme si je ne savais pas de qui il parlait.

_ Pourquoi tu es allé le voir?

Je ne répondis pas je considère que cela ne le regarde pas. Je lui lance un regard de glace contenant difficilement ma colère.

_ Pourquoi tu me réponds pas?

Cette fois-ci, sa voie est un mélange de colère et de ... tristesse ? Je lui réponds. De toute façon , il saura la vérité à un moment où un autre.

_ Si tu veux savoir la vérité dit moi pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi, dis-je avec un ton de défis dans ma voie.

Et il explose de colère d'un seul coup.

_ Mais enfin Catnip, c'est un garçon de la ville.

Sa remarque me blesse, il est furax juste parce que je suis allé voir un garçon de la ville qui a été moissonné.Certes, Peeta fait partis des enfants de cette classe sociale du district , mais il n'est pas comme eux. Et ça, cela fait cinq ans que je l'ai compris.  
><strong><br>Flash Back:**

_Ça fait des heures que je me promène dans le district pour essayer de vendre les vieux habits de bébé de Prim. Cela fait plusieurs jours que ma sœur et moi n'avons rien mangé.Depuis la mort de papa le mois dernier, maman n'est plus capable de prendre soin de ses filles. Pourquoi je ne suis pas née en avril?J'aurais déjà pu prendre des tesseraes, mais le destin a décidé que je devais naître en mai et que je devais attendre un mois de plus avant d'atteindre l'âge fatale. Je n'arrête pas de fouiller dans les poubelles des gens de la ville. La femme du boulanger vient de me menacer de me dénoncer aux pacificateurs si je n'arrêtai pas tout de suite. J'essaie de d'aller autre part ,je ne veux pas rentré les mains vide et que Prim aille dormir le ventre vide. Mes jambes non plus la force de porter et je m'effondre devant ce pommier, sous la pluie, en face de la boulangerie, que je décide de vivre mes dernières heures ici.A l'endroit où je me trouve, je peux voir un garçon qui tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et se tourne pour régler la température du four qui se trouve devant lui. Quelques seconde plus tard, j'entendis la voie de cette sorcière qui lui sert de mère:_

__ Espèce de bon à rien! Tu n'est même pas capable de faire cuire correctement du pain ! Va les jeter aux cochons idiots._

_Ces phrases sont suivis de deux claquement,puis le garçon sort avec deux miches de pains avec une partie brûlée. Justement, il donne cette partie aux cochons puis il lance les morceau mangeable... vers me fixe, je le fixe aussi mais je suis là première à détourner le regard et je prend ce cadeau tombé du ciel et une sensation inconnue m'envahit tout le corps et je regarde le sol . Un pissenlit et se trouve devant moi . Il y a des pissenlits dans la forêt, et l'arc et flèche de papa sont sûrement encore enfouie une tronc d'arbre dans la forêt donc je pourrais aller chasser._

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

D'un côté, c'est grâce à lui que je connais Gale car sans lui,je n'aurai jamais vu ce pissenlit qui m'a permis de me rappeler la forêt et la chasse. C'est le lendemain que j'ai su son prénom: Peeta. De plus, cette sensation que j'ai eu quand j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois, ne m'a jamais quitté. Au départ, je ne savais pas trop se que s'était, mais avec le recul et en grandissant , même si cela a été dur à l'admettre, j'ai su que j'avais des sentiments pour seul jour où j'ai réagis , c'est le jour du tirage au sort où j'ai enfin pu le remercier. Gale me sort de ma rêverie en grognant.

_ Normalement , tu devrais être heureuse qu'il sois partis pour les jeux. Mais toi tu vas le voir.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être heureuse parce qu'un enfant de la ville a été moissonné et j'ai mes raisons pour être aller le voir.

_ Lesquelles? dit-il impatient.

_ Elles ne te regardent pas.

Il croit vraiment que je vais lui dire toute l'histoire? Il me connaît mal. Je m'apprête à riposter quand il reprend la parole.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? D'habitude tu me dis tout et là, tu te braques comme une enfant.

Il veut jouer avec mes nerfs? OK. Mais ça ne va lui plaire.

_ Déjà, c'est toi qui fait l'enfant en me suppliant de te dire une chose dont je n'ai pas envie de te parler . Tu veux savoir la vérité? Tu vas l'avoir. Dis-je avec un ton de défis.

Il prend un air consterné par ce que je viens de lui annoncer et il répond oui!

_ Je l'aime.

J'ai à peine dit cette phrase que ses lèvres toutes baveuse se posent sur les miennes avec brusqueté . Je m'empresse de le repousser et lui hurle dessus.

_ Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Je te dis que j'en aime un autre et toi tu m'embrasse.

_ Pour les mêmes raisons pour laquelle tu es allé le voir.

Wow! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Gale Hawthorne était amoureux de moi. C'est vrai, ces derniers temps il me faisait de plus en plus de câlin , mais je croyais que comme moi, il avait peur d'être tirée au sort pour sa dernière moisson.

_ Pourquoi tu l'aime lui, tu ne lui as jamais parlé et il n'a aucun point commun avec toi . Alors que nous chassons ensemble, on rigole et on se voit tous les jours.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconté la scène des pains mais si il continue je serai bien obligé de le faire à contre cœur, donc je lui dis en me forçant à me calmer.

_ Certes je n'ai aucun point commun avec lui, mais je l'aime pour une autre raison.

_ Laquelle?

Je ne réponds pas et le laisse en plan devant chez lui et rentre chez moi. Je fais à manger pour ma sœur et moi sachant que ma mère est toujours dans son lit qu'elle ne quitte que très rarement depuis la mort de mon père dans un coup de grisou.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, je me rends sur la grande place. Je vois Delly venir vers moi. Delly est une fille qui semble être toujours heureuse et qui traîne beaucoup Peeta.

_ Katniss ! Salut, ça va.

_ Oui, je vais juste voir mourir le garçon qui m'aime, mais sinon tout va bien et toi, dis-je avec une fausse ironie.

Je l'ai vexé , cela se voyait sur son visage, mais elle se reprend vite.

_ Quand il a été interviewé hier et qu'il t'a donnait rendez-vous à la gare du district, je sais qu'il le fera. Depuis que je le connais , il ne cesse de parler de toi. Et cette broche qu'il portait hier, c'est toi qui lui a donné? Je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir vu quelques parts chez lui.

Delly est une amie de Peeta ,je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi affecté que moi par le départ de Peeta, et même si je n'ai jamais étais très sociale (à part Gale et Madge (la fille du maire )) je pense que peux lui dire certaines choses sur Peeta que je n'ai dis ni à Gale ni à Madge.

_ Oui. Je l'ai fait pour le remercier de quelque chose .

_ Le remercié de quoi?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car l'hymne de Panem retentit. Je vois les tributs sortir un à un de leur tube de lancement. Les narcissiques du Un, les monstres du Deux, la renarde du Cinq et le garçon de son district, les tributs des districts Trois,Quatre ,Six, Sept, Huit et Dix , le colosse et Rue du district Onze et enfin Laura et Peeta .Ils découvrent l'arène en même temps que moi . C'est une grande forêt qui s'étale sur plusieurs kilomètres et Peeta apparaît en premier plan sur l'écran géant. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la corne d'abondance .Dès que les soixante secondes sont écoulés, les tributs se jettent sur la corne d'abondances et les premiers morts gisent sur l'herbe verte. Après le massacre qui dure selon moi, une éternité, les coups canon tonnent et les mains d'hovercrafts descendent chercher les corps. Je cherche Peeta des yeux, et je le vois faire une alliance avec des tributs plus précisément les tributs...de carrière. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Peeta fait une alliance avec les deux monstres du Deux, le narcissique et la pimbêche du Un et la fille du quatre. Seul le garçon du quatrième district manque à l'appelle. Vu l'âge qu'il avait (douze ans), il est sûrement mort pendant le bain de sang.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre jusqu'au moment où l'hymne de Panem retentit dans le faux ciel étoilé de l'arène visages des tributs morts aujourd'hui s'affiche un à un. La fille du Trois et Laura, les tributs des districts Six, Sept, Neuf et Dix et les garçon des districts Quatre, Cinq et Huit. C'est-à-dire treize morts. Il fait nuit à présent, les carrières et Peeta sont partis à la chasse aux tributs .

**PDV Peeta:**

Cela fait des heures que je me trouve dans ce cauchemar éveillé. Je pense avoir surpris tous les habitants de Panem en m'alliant aux carrières. Cato , le tribut mâle du Deux, est venu me voir pendants les entraînements et m'a proposé cette alliance pour qu'au combat final, on puisse donner un beau spectacle. Mais derrière cette alliance, j'ai aussi vus un moyen de retourner chez moi et de revoir Katniss. J'ai accepté uniquement pour cette raison.

Il fait nuit et il commence à faire froid . Et un tribut a eu la mauvaise idée de faire un feu. Cato l'a vu et il est bien à décider à tuer cette personne. Quand on arrive devant le tribut en question, je vois que c'est la fille du Huit. Elle tremble de peur.

_ S'il vous plaît me tuer pas je ferai tout pour vous être utile, nous supplia-t-elle.

_Vois-tu jeune fille j'aimerai gagner ces jeux et malheureusement tu es un obstacle à ma victoire, dit-il sans cacher son sourire.

Et lui enfonça son épée dans son ventre et nous partons dans une autre direction là laissant agonisé dans son propre sang. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour voir une personne mourir. Quand Cato a planté son épée dans l'estomac de la fille j'ai tout de suite tournée les yeux, alors qu'eux ils éprouvent du plaisir. Clove s'énerva contre Cato.

_ On aurait déjà du entendre le coup de canon non?

_ Je ne rate jamais mes cibles Clove tout comme toi.

_ Mais elle a raison, renchérit Glimmer.

Toute cette mascarade m'énerve au plus au point et je dis à contre cœur:

_Je vais aller voir si il l'a bien tué.

_ Va-s'y Jolie-cœur. Essaie de bien de terminer le travail TOI, dit en Clove en lançant un regard noir à Cato.

Je retourne vers le lieu où agonise cette pauvre fille regrette déjà mon choix. Je vais tuer quelqu'un pour la première fois et ça ne me fais pas plaisir du tout. Si je sors de l'arène vivant, je sais que le fantôme de cette fille va hanté mes nuits. Quand elle me vit , elle me cracha au visage:

_ Tu viens terminer le sale boulot . Moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'avais tord, tu es comme eux, assoiffé de sang et de gloire. Va-s'y tue moi de toute façon je suis morte donc achève-moi et fait en sorte que cela ne dure pas.

_ Je ne suis pas comme eux. Contrairement à moi , les carrières veulent la gloire et l'argent , tout ce que je souhaite c'est que mon entourage soit fière de moi et revoir ne suis pas heureux de t'achever.

Elle essaye de me faire un sourire qui se transforme vite en grimace à cause de la douleur.

_ En effet, tu ne tues pas pour le plaisir. Avec le garçon de mon district on voulait que se soit qui gagne. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Douze. Tues-moi.

Je ferme les yeux et lève le bras pour la tuer quand elle m'arrêta:

_ Garde les yeux ouvert s'il te plaît, la dernière chose que e veux voir avant de mourir ce sont des yeux océan.

Puis , je lui plante le couteau dans son cœur avec force mes yeux grands ouverts. Le canon retentit.C'est fait ,je viens de tuer une pauvre innocente me retourne vers un arbre en espérant qu'il y est une caméra et adresse quelques mots devant celui-ci :

_ Je suis désolé Katniss, mais je suis prêt à tout pour te retrouver. .

Puis je retourne vers le groupe des carrières en repensant à toutes les horreurs de ce cauchemar éveillé.

**Fin PDV Peeta:**

Peeta vient de tuer mais cela ne lui a pas n'avait pas le sourire arrogant et vaniteux que les carrières quand ils a même prit le temps de adresser quelques moi. C'est sereine que je rentre me coucher avec ma sœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà . J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe car même si j'ai relue le chapitre plusieurs fois avant de le poster, je pense qu'il y en a encore. N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ou même me posé des questions en messege privée.<strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 5:Règle et Capitole

**Coucou les gens! Je reviens avec le cinquième chapitre .Celui-ci est inédit, car oui la rééditions c'est fini. Certes il est moins long que le précédent mais tout aussi bien. Je suis désolé mais cette fois ci pas de point de vue de l'arène . Ce chapitre est corrigé par Darklight .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitres 5: Règle et Capitole.<strong>

_PEETA!

C'est tout essoufflée que je me réveille en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar où Clove mutile le corps de mon garçon des pains avec ses différents couteaux. Ma sœur se réveille à cause de mes cris, je lui dis que tout va bien et lui demande de se rendormir. Je sais qu'elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle ne dit rien. Je prends le temps de réfléchir aux événements de la veille. Peeta n'est pas mort au bain de sang où treize enfants ont perdus la vie. Avec la mort de la fille du huit hier soir, les tributs ne sont plus que dix .Il reste les carrières des districts Un, Deux et Onze, le garçon du Trois, plus la fille du Quatre, la fille du Cinq, et enfin Peeta. Je revois encore les traits de son visage déformé par la souffrance et des paroles qu'il a dit devant la camera hier soir _Je suis désolé Katniss , mais je suis prêt à tout pour te retrouver.._Je repense aussi aux paroles de Delly quand elle m'a dit qu'il parlait de moi depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ce qui m'a amené à me poser cette question. Depuis quand Peeta parle de moi à Delly? J'espère que je pourrai lui parler prochainement, si jamais il rrive à s'en sortir. Quand il s'agit de Peeta, je peux être très curieuse. Mais avant tous je dois éviter Gale : Il a eu le culot de me voler mon premier baiser. Même si j'ai toujours eu des réticences par rapport à l'amour, pour moi un baiser devait être un moment magique entre deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour peu comme ma mère et mon père avant que celui-ci ne décède. Au lieu de ça, moi, j'ai eu le droit un baiser volé, tout baveux juste après une crise de jalousie et juste avant une brève déclaration d'amour de la part de mon meilleur ami. De plus, ses propos envers les enfants de la ville m'ont blessés. Quand je descend les escaliers pour aller dans le salon, je vois une tête blonde aux yeux bleus qui n'appartient pas à Prim. Ma mère est là. Elle qui se lève rarement, elle est là. Devant moi, tremblante de peur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fut la seule phrase que j'ai pu dire sans montrer mon inquiétude pour elle.

_ Nous avons de la visite.

Sa voix tremble. C'est vraiment rare pour elle qui reste toujours de marbre. Quand je lui demandes qui et cette personne qui vient nous rendre une petite visite, en espérant que ce ne soit pas Gale, elle ne me répond pas et ouvre la porte. Une petite fille qui devait avoir douze ans maximum se tient face à moi entourée de plusieurs gardes du corps. Je l'ai reconnue aussitôt. C'est Eleanor Snow. La petite-fille de notre « cher et bien-aimé président » qui apparaît au côté de son grand-père à chacune de ses apparitions (ou presque). Pour une fille venant du Capitole, je ne la trouve pas superficielle. Sa peau est pâle comme celle de son grand-père. Ses cheveux sont châtain et elle a des yeux bleus. Aujourd'hui, elle porte une jolie robe blanche sans manches en dentelle lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux avec une ceinture bleu marine et elle ne porte aucun maquillage. Etonant ! Mais que fait-elle là devant ma porte et surtout dans le plus pauvre district de Panem ?

_ Puis-je entrer?, demande-t-elle timidement.

Elle est adorable pour une jeune fille du Capitole. Un peu comme Prim mais en plus sereine. Ma mère lui fit signe de rentrer et lui montre une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et elle prend la parole avec peu d'assurance.

_ Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis face à vous, commence-t-elle mais sachez que contrairement à mon grand-père je ne vous veut aucun mal, que se soit à vous ou aux autres districts.

_ Que fais-tu ici?, répondis-je. Je préfère rester sur mes garde. J'ai en face moi la petite-fille d'un dictateur il ne faut l'oublier et ce même si elle est adorable.

_ Pour les même raison que Peeta quand il s'est porté volontaire. Pour fuir mon grand-père. Il a fait tuer ma mère quand elle lui a dit ce qu'elle pensait des Hunger games. Lorsque j'avais huit ans, je l'avais accompagné au district cinq pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison. Un garçon de mon âge est venu me voir et ma dit que mon grand-père était un monstre et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça je lui ai répondu que c'était le plus gentil des papis du monde. Puis d'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi alors que le garçon s'éloignait, je savais qu'il était derrière et qu'il avait tout entendu .Il s'était contenté de dire que le garçon serait puni. Moi, ne connaissant pas encore les procédures des districts, je pensais que par puni, ce serait puni de nouveau vêtement. Ce ne fut que quelques jours après quand j'ai vu ce garçon se faire exécuter en direct que j'ai compris que cette chose qui me sert de président et de grand-père, est une machine à tuer. J'en ai encore plus pris conscience cette année quand j'ai vu le garçon du quatre et la fille du onze se faire moissonné : ils ont mon âge et le garçon est déjà mort et que cette fille risque de finir six-pied-sous-terre. C'est désolant.

Elle reprend son souffle après cette longue tirade et se met à pleurer doucement. Elle cherche à dissimuler se larmes, faute d'éducation sans doute. Moi qui croyait que tout le Capitole vénéraient Snow. J'apprends que sa propre petite-fille le crains comme si elle était une vulgaire enfant de district. Je lui demande pourquoi elle est venu à nous et sa réponse me statufie. Elle nous explique que cette année, quand Peeta s'est porté volontaire, quelque chose à changé. Un adolescent qui se porte volontaire dans un district pauvre, c'est déjà arrivé bien sûr, mais jamais dans le nôtre. Comme son grand-père ne lui refuse rien quand elle est allée voir les caméras qui surveillent les districts dans le bureau de son grand-père, bizarrement tous les districts, révoltés, sauf certains s'opposaient aux pacificateurs. Mais ce fus pire après les interviews, car non seulement des districts ont rejoins cette mini rébellion mais certains habitants du Capitole aussi. A cette nouvelle, ma mère fait un cri de surprise et prend la parole.

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis jeune fille? dit-elle sévèrement. Depuis la révolution des districts il y soixante-quatorze ans, Capitole TV nous bassine avec des phrases comme «Le Capitole est la ville de luxe par excellence.» ou «Vous voulez visiter l'une des arènes des anciens Hunger Games, le Capitole vous accueillera avec joie.».Le Capitole ne peut pas s'opposer à Snow.

Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé entre hier et aujourd'hui, mais ma mère changé en un claquement de doigt. Hier, elle était toujours dans sa dépression et aujourd'hui, je retrouve la mère que j'ai eu avant que mon père ne meurt.

_ Seulement, excusez-moi de vous contredire madame Everdeen, je suis une habitante du Capitole, et pour une fois que je peux m'en venter, je suis la petite-fille du président, donc je considère je suis mieux placé que vous pour parler du Capitole.

_ Oui, mais tu n'as que douze ans ! ,dis-je tendue.

J'essaie de rester calme mais la situation est difficile : cette gamine n'arrête pas de parler et ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi elle est assise en ce moment même dans mon salon. Quand je lui le demande elle paraît sûre d'elle.

_ Cette année, Seneca Crane a instauré une nouvelle règle dans les jeux et elle est valable à partir d'aujourd'hui car elle doit être appliqué vingt-quatre heures après le bain de sang. Tous les tributs ont été mis au courant de cette règle avant leur entré dans l'arène mais tout dépend d'eux. -Je vous le dis tous de suite, je suis là seule personne du Capitole qu'il est mis dans la confidence car je fais partis des différentes personnes impliqué dans la règles et le haut Juge explique en ce moment même son idée de génie à mon grand-père. En gros, Seneca Crane a demandé à plusieurs alliés d'aller interroger les tributs pour savoir qu'elles sont les premières personnes, dont ils voudraient voir les visages s'ils ressortaient vivants de cette prison. Comme c'est moi qui suis allé voir Peeta, il m'a dit que les trois premières personnes qu'il souhaiterait voir s'il ressortait vivant de l'arène, seraient les mêmes à qui il penserait s'il devait mourir.

Je savais qu'elle allait me demander quelque chose en rapport avec la nouvelle règle, mais je ne dis rien préférant la laissée continuer.

_ Je suis déjà allé voir Jordan Mellark et Delly Cartwright et ils ont accepté ma proposition, continua-t-elle, car Peeta me l'avais demandé. Tu fais aussi parti de ces personnes. Celles choisis par les tributs vont venir au Capitole en hovercraft et aideront les mentors pour convaincre les sponsors de faire des dont d'argent aux tributs qu'ils supportent en faisant diverses action.

Si je comprenais bien, les tributs ont du choisir les premières personnes qu'elle verrait si ils ressortaient de l'arène vivant. Peeta avez choisi son frère, Jordan, pour qui il s'était porté volontaire, Delly sa meilleur amie et moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance, mais le fais de me dire que je serai l'une des première personnes à le revoir s'il ressortait de cette boucherie me mettait dans une joie extrême. J'avais deux choix : soit de laisser ma sœur et ma mère seule au district et de voir la personne que j'aime mourir sur un écran encore plus grand que l'autel de justice, ou voir Peeta ressortissant vainqueur des jeux et lui dire que je ressent la même chose que ce qu'il éprouve pour moi.

_ Je suppose que tu as compris ce que je voulais. Qu'elle est ta décision ?

Je regardais ma mère et je vis qu'elle me fit une hochement de tête avec une regard plein de fierté . c'est avec une grande détermination que j'énonçais ces deux mots : « J'accepte».

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez trouvé mon idée originale.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ou à me poser vos tes vos question.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. ;)**


End file.
